


if I fall for you, I'll never recover (it's okay; I don't want to)

by ericaismeg



Series: omgcp [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: "Slushies aren't just for kids. Fuck society."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/155410940292/shittylardo-slushies-arent-just-for-kids)

**x x x**

**B. KNIGHT:** _got a c+ on my last exam…I hate harvard_

**LARISSA:** _dude you’ve worked so hard for this!_  
**LARISSA:** _you’re going to be fine_  
**LARISSA:** _meet me at the corner store?_

**B. KNIGHT:** _already here. where are you?_

**LARISSA:** _eta twenty minutes_

**B. KNIGHT:** _cool._

When Larissa arrives, she spots Shitty sitting on the sidewalk outside of their corner store. It’s where they had met. Shitty had been selling a textbook that Larissa needed, and he’d chose the sketchiest place possible. The corner store is definitely run-down, and Larissa’s shocked it’s still here four years later. But it’s going strong.

She sits down beside him, and he hands her a slushie. Larissa smiles, tilting her head to sip on the straw. After they had exchanged the old textbook and money, Shitty had asked if she wanted a slushie. She’d laughed at him, saying she hadn’t had one since she was a kid. Shitty had looked scandalized and said, “Slushes aren’t just for kids. Fuck society!”

It’d become their thing. The second time they had met had been an accident. Larissa had been craving a slushie because she’d had a rough day. She’d gone back to cheer herself up, strangely enough, at the same time Shitty had showed up.

She leans her head against his shoulders. “Shitty, you’re smart. But you spend too much time at the Haus and not at Harvard.”

“I know,” he answers, quietly. “But I miss you, Lars.”

Larissa puts her hand out and Shitty intertwines his fingers with hers. They’d always been comfortable with each other, and holding hands had never been a big deal. Hell, they’d cuddled and even _kissed_ before. Drunk kissing was kind of their thing. They have a lot of things.

“I miss you too, darling.” She _knows_  she’s the only person that gets away calling him terms of endearment. She rubs her thumb on his hand and closes her eyes. Larissa takes another sip of her slushie before she says, “I’ll try to visit you more often. So you don’t wear yourself out coming back and forth all the time.”

Shitty settles his cheek on the top of her head. “That would be nice. You know, I didn’t think it’d be this hard. Being away from you. It’s got me thinking…”

He trails off, and after a moment passes, Larissa prompts, “Yeah? You’ve been thinking?”

“It’s just…well, what if we found a place in the middle? You have your little car, and I have my clonker. We could live together and–”

Larissa pulls away. She keeps her hand in his. But she needs to look at him now. “You’re asking me to leave the Haus?”

“Well, you’re always complaining about the boys being too loud for you to write your essays in bed. You’re always at the library.” Shitty shrugs. “It was just an idea. That’s all.”

“One bedroom or two?”

Shitty looks surprised. Larissa holds her breath, waiting. A small smile starts to spread across his face. He drops into his best accent when he says, “Why, why, Larissa Duan! You scandalous girl, you. Are you asking me if we were to live in sin and share a _bedroom_  together?”

“Well, we always sleep in the same bed anyway…” Larissa says, with a laugh. “It’s not an unreasonable question! When you were still at the Haus, how many times did you actually sleep in your bed alone?”

Shitty grins. “Not very often. But that could be problematic. What if we want to have someone over?”

Larissa rolls her eyes. “I was thinking maybe the only people we ‘have over’ is you and I.”

“Yeah?”

“I really fucking missed you too, Mr. B. Knight. You’ve been…you’re my person. You are my person. I can’t imagine anyone else sitting beside me, enjoying a slushie on a spring afternoon.” Larissa bumps her shoulder into his arm. “That spot is reserved for you.”

“Ditto, my dear.” He switches which hand he intertwines with her so he can put his now-free arm around her shoulders. He pulls her in close and kisses the top of her head. “It’d be my honour to become Mr. Shitty Duan.”

She laughs, and rolls her eyes again. “You’re ridiculous, Mr. Duan. Have you ever…um, thought of me like that before?”

He scoffs. “Babe, I’ve known I was in love with you on our third date.”

“Date?”

“Well, meeting.”

“Which was?” Larissa asks, trying to remember the third time she’d ever met Shitty. It doesn’t seem to stick out in her mind, because suddenly, Shitty was there. He was her person and she hadn’t ever looked back.

Shitty rubs his thumb up and down on her arm. It’s so comforting that she never wants him to stop. She takes a sip of her slushie and when Shitty’s finished taking a sip of hers, he says, “You really don’t remember? You called me up because you needed some help with your art project. And I was so nervous about hanging out with you that I knocked over those four large paint cans. They ended up covering the white paper you’d put down for your art piece for class.”

Larissa starts to smile, chuckling. “Oh yeah. I remember that now.”

“And I was apologizing–”

“And then you slipped and went face first into the paint,” Larissa says, laughing. She closes her eyes. “God, you had gotten it all up in your hair. And all over your face. And your chest hair!”

“Do you remember what you did afterward?”

“No,” she says, shaking her head. She does, but she wants to hear his perspective.

“You told me to stay right where I was. You went and grabbed your camera. That ended up being your art project. I don’t remember what the point of the project was. But I remember seeing how delighted you were to capture my painted self. And when I think of that? I knew that my life would never be the same.”

“God, you’re such a softie.”

“You love it.”

“That art project?” Larissa whispers. “It was supposed to describe who I was as a person. And I didn’t know who I was. I had been freaking out before you showed up. I had that large piece of paper on the floor so that I could paint the mess that I felt I was. But then you came along.”

“How did that express who _you_  were?”

“Because there was a mirror behind you. And you could see my smile.” Larissa settles back in beside him. “I didn’t fall in love with you then. I actually fell in love with you last year. Or at least, I realized I was in love with you last year.”

“Oh my god, what.”

“You wore the ugly Christmas sweater I had made you to our Christmas party. Jack showed up, and he looked like a wreck. He had fought with Bitty about Parse, and you sat him down. You told him that Bitty had been crying in his room for the past four days. You explained to him that sometimes jealousy isn’t a bad thing. That Jack just needs to go upstairs and reassure Bitty that there’s no one else for him.”

“I barely remember that,” Shitty admits.

“Then Jack left and you started to get teary-eyed. I came over, grabbed your hand, and asked you what was wrong. You told me that you hated seeing your friends hurting over something stupid. That you hated feeling helpless. And then you looked at me and made me promise that I’d never leave you.” Larissa pauses to sip her slushie, lost in the memory. She quietly adds, “And I knew that I never would. Your heart is so big, darling. So big. And I’d be the luckiest person in the world to be loved by you.”

“Funny, I’m the luckiest person in the world to be loved by you.” Shitty kisses the side of her head again. “So, this is it? We’re finally doing it?”

“We knew it was going to happen eventually,” Larissa points out. “Even if we just didn’t talk about it.”

Shitty laughs. “Yeah. You’re right. So. We’re going to move in together.”

“We’re going to be that obnoxious couple that gets together and grows old together, aren’t we?” Larissa asks, smiling.

“I hope so. God, Lars, I hope so. There’s nothing that would make me happier than to spend my life beside you.”

She lifts her head to look at him for a moment. Then Larissa leans in, pressing her lips to Shitty’s once again. Only, this time they know it’s different. It’s not a silly drunken kiss to pass time or win a bet. This time means _everything._

When Larissa pulls away to catch her breath, Shitty murmurs, “We’ve got to get a slushie machine at our wedding. Or at the very least, a snow cone machine.”

She laughs. “God, we’re getting married already?”

“We’ve been talking about that for the past two years.”

“True.” It’d been a running joke in the Haus that they were a married couple. Sometimes, Larissa would ask if anyone knew where her husband was and no one ever questioned who she was talking about. “Let’s splurge for the slushie machine.”

“Perfect. Shall we, love?”

She lets him get up first. He holds his hand out to hers, and when she puts her hand in his this time, she can’t help but feel as though she can finally relax. She’s officially with the man of her dreams. Larissa and Shitty end up trading slushies on their walk.

“What do you think the boys will say?” Shitty asks.

Larissa snorts. “Please. They’re not even going to notice anything different if we don’t tell them.”

“Wanna make a bet on how long it takes them to figure it out?”

“You’re on. The usual bet?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Larissa grins and sticks out her hand. Shitty shakes his head and says, “No, no, we don’t shake hands anymore to seal a bet. We kiss.”

And he kisses her. Larissa’s pretty sure she’s already won the bet.

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
